Good Things Come: In Russia
by Smiles-Daily
Summary: In this sequel to GOOD THINGS COME PLEASE READ FIRST STORY FIRST , Dimitri's family doesn't know that he and Rose are coming to Russia and they are going to be surprised. What other surprises are awaiting Rose and Dimitri in Russia? Are they good or bad?
1. The Airport

**This sequel is to _GOOD THINGS COME_. It is of Rose and Dimitri's trip to Russia...Enjoy and please read and review :)**

DPOV

It was so adorable watching Roza rush around her apartment, packing for Russia. We had already stopped at my apartment to get my things. I was in and out of my place in 20 minutes. We were already at Roza's about 30 minutes or more and she only had her bathroom bag and her passport packed.

"I don't know what to pack.. What is the weather like over there this time of year? Is there only snow all year round? Should I pack only winter clothes?", Roza frantically said while rushing around her closet.

I let out a gentle laugh, stood up and crossed the room to help Roza. I came up behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders to get her to stand still for a moment. "Roza, you amuse me sometimes. Russia is not a frozen tundra like you think it is. The weather is pretty much the same as here. The only thing that you need to pack is this." I let one of my hands go of Roza and reached into her closet and pulled out a barely there black and pink nightie. "Pack only this and we should be good to go...Ouch!"

Roza had elbowed me playfully in the ribs. "Dimitri!..What am I going to do with you...", she giggled with a smirk and a shake of her head.

"Hmm...LOTS of things..", I said with a little growl. I side stepped her elbow this time.

"Get out and let me finish packing..If you had your way with my clothing options, we would only take your clothes and I would be naked the whole time."

"That is ok with me.." I ducked out the door before she could throw something at me.

About 20 minutes later we were on our way to the airport. In less than 14 hours we would be in Bia, Russia. One of the best things about this trip, besides going with Roza, is that my family had no idea that we were coming.

RPOV

We were in the car heading for the airport. My mind kept going in all directions, I was trying to think of what I packed, I hoped that I packed right for the trip. Clothes was my biggest worry, Dimitri was no help in choosing what clothes to bring. Mind you, I wouldn't mind being naked with him the whole time. I decided to pack a bit of everything, shorts, capris, long shirts, tanks, some jeans and a few sweaters..

"Oh my...I forgot to pack underwear.." I said out loud. We were pulling into the airport long term parking lot and didn't have the time to go back and get them.

Dimitri squeezed my hand, "Don't worry Roza..They do sell underwear over there. We can stop at the store before we go to the house." Dimitri said with a laugh.

DPOV

"You find this very amusing don't you?" I opened my mouth to reply. "Don't answer that.." She quickly added. She was more beautiful, if that is possible, when she is nervous.

We were sitting at the gate waiting for the plane to start boarding when I heard someone say, "Dimka is that you?..Oh my..It is you."

I turned my head to see Sonya and Mikhail, two of my best friends from Russia standing not five feet away. "Wow, what are you two doing here?" I said standing up and gently putting Roza's head on my folded sweater and giving Sonya a hug and Mikhail a man hug.

"We are catching a connecting flight home to Russia, we are on our way back from Vegas. We were on our honeymoon.", Sonya explained.

"Congratulations." I said with a smile.

Mikhail asked, "Where are you heading?"

"I'm heading home to Russia for a visit.. Well, Roza and I are." I turned so Sonya and Mikhail could see the sleeping Roza. "She just fell asleep an hour or so ago. I looked at Roza with much affection.

"We have alot to catch up on, on the plane." Mikhail nodded towards Roza.

"_FLIGHT 649 DIRECT TO SAINT PETERSBURG, RUSSIA IS NOW BOARDING." _We all heard a gate attendant say across the speaker.

Mikhail asked me, "What seats are you two in?"

"Seven A and B..You?"

"We are right behind you." Sonya said with a smile.

Mikhail and Sonya went ahead of us and boarded the plane, I went to wake up Roza.

"Roza, you have to wake up, the plane is starting to board." I said as I gently brushed the hair out of her face. I hated to wake her. She looked so peaceful and sweet when she was sleeping.

We gathered our things and got in line to board the plane. I looked at Roza with a smile on my face. I was so happy, I couldn't believe how much I could possibly love someone so much in such a short time. I couldn't wait for my family to meet Roza.

I think Roza could sense that I was staring at her, because after a few moments she turned and looked at me. When she did, my heart sank a had a scared look on her face.

I asked her what was wrong and she replied, "What if your family don't like me?". I started to laugh and handed the gate attendant our passports and boarding passes.

RPOV

We were sitting at the gate about two hours before our scheduled departure. We were sitting close to the window, with our backs to the crowd, watching the planes take off. I leaned my head on Dimitri's shoulder and let out a yawn.

"Why don't you lay down here and rest for a bit. We have almost another two hours before we can board the plane.", Dimitri said kissing my hair.

"I think I will. It has been along day and I don't think I can keep my eyes opened much longer." I scooted over and laid my head on Dimitri's lap. I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep with Dimitri running his fingers through my hair.

_(Rose's Dream)_

_*BANG BANG BANG*_

_I woke to someone banging on my door. "Whoever that is, it better be an emergency! If not, it will become one.." I said, throwing my covers off and heading for the door. I opened the door to find Lissa on the other side._

_"Geez, don't bite my head off. The power went off last night because of the storm and being the good friend that I am, I came over to wake you up so you won't be late." Lissa said pushing me aside and entering my apartment._

_I looked around and all my things were gone and there were boxes everywhere. I turned to Lissa with a questionable look on my face. "Lissa, what am I going to be late for and where are all my things?"_

_Lissa put her hands on my shoulders and said, "Funny Rose..You are so funny..You know where your things are gone AND you know what were are going to be late for. So go back into your room and put some clothes on and come with me, everything else is already there waiting for us._

_I walked back into my room, except it wasn't my room. Everyone that I knew and loved was there. Christian was sitting with Tasha, Eddie and Mia were there too. My father took my arm and lead me towards Dimitri. Dimitri took me from my father and whispered, "Are you ready?"_

_I got to the front of the room and this Little Old Lady, with a stern look was talking away in russian. She would look at Dimitri and smile, but when she looked back at me, it was like she was looking through me. _

_I turned to look at Dimitri, with tears coming to my eyes. I was so scared, I didn't know what was happening. He cupped my cheek with his hand and kissed me softly on the lips. He looked into my eyes, with those deep chocolate brown eyes of his and said, "Roza, you have to wake up, the plane is starting to board."_

I woke up and shook the remnants of the dream away. I helped Dimitri gather our things and headed for the boarding line.

While standing in line, I was quite as a church mouse. I couldn't get that angry old lady out of my head. I could see Dimitri out of the corner of my eye, he was just staring at me with that smile of his, the one he had just for me.

I turned to look at him and the smile faltered. That his expression turned from love to concern when I looked at him. Dimitri asked, "Roza, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

I took a deep breath and replied, "What if your family don't like me?"

Dimitri just started to laugh as he handed the gate attendant our tickets and passports. I gave Dimitri my _it's not funny _look and started out ahead of him down the tunnel to the plane.

He quickly caught up to me and hugged me from behind. He rested his chin on my shoulder, (we continued to walk like that) and whispered into my ear, "It's true, they are not going to like you...They will love you..They already do..You want to know how I know?"

"Yes!", I said more bluntly than I meant too, which made him laugh more.

"They love you because I love you."

I tired to raise one eyebrow like he does, but it turned out to look more like a surprise face than anything else. He laughed at me, yet again and I gave him a little elbow to his his ribs. He went to laugh again and I gave him a playful warning look. He just smiled a playful smile back at me and raised the one eye brow.

**So what do you think? A good start to the sequel?**

**Please read and review :)**


	2. Flight 649

**First off, I want to apologize in advance, I will not be updating this story everyday. I will try my best to have it updated at least every second day. I'm getting a bit busy with work, planing my vacation to New Orleans and I'm helping organize my town's annual festival. This year our theme is disney, so if anyone has any ideas that would be awesome and welcomed.**

**I also wanted to thank the people that read _GOOD THINGS COME _and are now reading this sequel. I want to welcome my new readers as well. I hope that you all enjoy and please review :)**

FLIGHT 649

DPOV

Roza and I just sat in our seats, but before we sat down I noticed that Mikhail and Sonya were not in their seats. "They must be in line for the bathroom.", I said out loud.

"Who is in the bathroom?",Roza said turning to look in that direction.

"Oh..A few friends of mine from Russia that I went to school with. They are heading home from their honeymoon. I met them at the gate when you were sleeping. Mikhail and I were like two peas in a pod, you usually didn't see one of us without the other...Well, that was until Sonya came along."

"Maybe now I will get some juicy/funny stories that your mother don't know about.", she said biting her lower lip. That was one of the little quirks I loved about Roza. I don't think she realizes that she bites her lower lip when she is excited about something.

Without thinking, I reached up behind her head with one of my hands and pulled Roza into a kiss. She let out a tiny gasp in surprise of the kiss. I pulled back, with my hand still in her hair and smiled at her.

"Ewww..Why don't you both get a room.", Mikhail said as he took his seat behind Roza and I.

Before turning to face Mikhail and Sonya I said to Roza, "This here is Mikhail and Sonya, my friends from Russia that I was telling to you about...Mikhail and Sonya, this beautiful woman here is My Roza." They all awkwardly shook hands over the seats.

There was a bit of silence between all of us, none of us knew what to say next. Sonya broke the silence. "So Rose, how did you and Dimka here meet?"

Roza looked at me for a split second before answering Sonya. I could see Roza tense in that moment, I knew she didn't want them to know about her abusive ex-Adrian. She let out a breath and turned towards Sonya. " We met at a self-defense class, Dimitri had taken over teaching it."

"Dimka, didn't I hear from your sister Karolina, that you only took over that class a few weeks back?"

"Yes."

Just then the flight attendant came by and said, "Excuse me, but are you four traveling together?"

"Yes we are Miss..Is there a problem?", I replied for the four of us. We didn't start out traveling together, but we were all friends and going to the same place.

The female attendant blushed and I could feel Roza's fingers squeeze mine a bit. I laughed to myself, thinking how cute Roza looked when she was jealous.

"No, no problem..It's just..We have a family of six traveling together, that had missed their earlier connecting flight to St. Petersburg. We have only two seats in coach left and five in first class. We don't want to split them up because there are two small children traveling with the group. So what I'm wondering is, would you four be willing to give up your seats? We will upgrade you all to first class."

"We don't mind at all Miss.",I said standing up and Roza, Sonya and Mikhail followed. I don't think that they minded giving up coach for first class.

RPOV

I cannot believe that the flight attendant was flirting with Dimitri...And with me right here. The nerve of her. My fingers were laced with Dimitri's and I gave them a little squeeze to let him know that I didn't like what the flight attendant was doing. I could see Dimitri smile widen and him laugh to himself. He must have thought my little squeeze was amusing, I would have to ask him about it later.

We were about an hour or so into the flight when Mikhail taps me on the shoulder, "Hey Rose." I turned in my seat to face Mikhail. "Do you want to hear a funny story about Dimka? It is about how he got the nickname _Green Piece_." I shook my head yes.

I looked at Dimitri and his eyes went wide and his cheeks turned beat red. "Mikhail, you wouldn't dare. You swore you would take that to your grave." Dimitri said embarrassed.

"I lied..So sue me.." Mikhail said with a shrug. "You see here Rose, I don't think you knew that Dimka had a thing for...How can I say this?.. Feminine undergarments..Wearing them that is."

I let out a little snicker. Dimitri just stayed silent and leaned his head back, face still beat red.

Mikhail continued, "Well..There were a bunch of us camping and having some fun. It was the summer before we graduated, so we were 17. We all had a few drinks, and playing truth or dare. Dimitri being the brave one, had picked dare. Sonya.. No it was Abby, dared him to prance around in a pair of bikini thongs, they were green. It was something that scared the guys for life, but the girls didn't mind it though. But the kicker was, the next morning when he woke up, he was still wearing the green thongs. He started to freak out because he couldn't remember how he got into them in the first place...Oh, and I still have the video to prove it."

I lost it laughing. I was laughing so bad that tears were coming from my eyes.

"Who's laughing at who's misfortune now smarty pants?" Dimitri said.

"Aww..Someone don't like karma?" I said teasingly to Dimitri. He rolled his eyes.

Dimitri started to tickle me in retaliation. "Ok,Ok...I call Uncle! I'm going to pee myself if you don't stop..We are even now." I could hardly breath from laughter when Dimitri finally stopped.

After that, I rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder and snuggled in. All that laughing made me more tired than I already was. Dimitri wrapped one arm around me and started to rub circles on my arm.

"Rest now Roza..We still have a long flight ahead of us." Dimitri kissed my head and snuggled himself into me."

Six hours later I woke up to Dimitri brushing hair out of my face. "Wake up Roza, we are just about to land. We are hear in St. Petersburg."

Mikhail put a hand on Dimitri's shoulder and said, "Do you guys already have a rental waiting? If not, our car is in long term parking, we can all drive to Bia together."

"No, we don't. But, we need a car while we are here. Thanks for the offer though. Once Mamma finds out I'm home she is probably going to have a get together, why don't you and Sonya come over for it tomorrow." Dimitri said shaking Mikhail's hand and giving Sonya a hug.

"We will." Mikhail answered, then him and Sonya left the plane.

Dimitri and I got our luggage from baggage claim and headed for the car rental booth. We were in the line when we heard, "UNCLE DIMKA!"

Dimitri and I turned around just before a little boy jumped on Dimitri. "Paul!..What are you guys doing here? How did you know we were coming?" Dimitri said in surprise, he looked up and seen his entire family standing before us.

"Yeva told us that you and your new girlfriend were coming. So we all decided to surprise you and meet you both here at the airport.", his younger sister said. The young girl turned and hollered, "MAMMA..YEVA! WE FOUND THEM."

I could see an older lady wave our way and started cutting through the crowd. When she got to us she took Dimitri into a huge hug and then me, which surprised me. It actually eased some tension I had about meeting his family. But, I tensed again when I seen who was just letting Dimitri out of a hug. It was the angry woman from my dream.

Dimitri turned her slightly and said, "Yeva, this is my Roza. Roza this is Yeva."

Yeva walked up to me and pointed a long finger in my face. "You..I have been waiting for you..", is all she said.

**So, what did you guys think? This sequel is harder to write than I thought..If you have any suggestions please PM me and if I use your suggestion I will let everyone know you gave me the idea...Please review..I love hearing from you all :)**


	3. A Family Affair

**Thanks for all the encouragement to keep writing this story..Enjoy :)**

**A Family Affair**

DPOV

Roza looked so nervous when my entire family met us at the airport. Leave it to Yeva to spoil the surprise, but then again, I should have known she would already know. She knows everything. I would have to ask Yeva later about what she said to Roza about she has been waiting for her, I will ask her when we are alone.

The drive home was uneventful. I keep sneaking glances at Roza in the rear view mirror. She sat in the very back of the van on Viktoria's persistence. Viktoria took to Roza like they had been friends all their lives. It was nice to see Roza start to relax.

Yeva persisted that I drive the van back to Baia and that she wanted to sit up front, instead of the middle seat that she usually occupied when going for drives. Momma sat in the middle seats with Karolina and Sonya (my sister, not my friend Sonya). Paul had taken to Roza and had fell asleep with his head in her lap. She was brushing his hair absent-minded, while talking to Viktoria. She melts my heart.

When we pulled into the drive way Momma said, "Dimka, Rose...You both must be hungry after the long flight. I will start fixing something for supper."

"I can never turn your cooking down you like some help?", I asked as I kissed her cheek.

"No, Dimka thats ok. You and Rose just relax and enjoy yourselves." She replied with a smile.

"Momma, can I actually borrow the van? I want to take Roza to the store, she forgot to pack somethings and needs to pick them up." I looked at Roza and she blushed a bit. I don't think anyone seen her do it. She was remembering what she forgot.

"Sure Dimka. There is a few things that I need anyways. Would you mind picking them up for me?"

"No problem Momma. I will just put our luggage in our room while you make the list."

After a few minutes Roza and I were back in the van and were headed for the town center where all the shops were. The first shop that we stopped at was a shop that sold clothes, since Roza forgot to pack her underwear.

We were walking around the store looking for the underwear. I noticed Roza had a frown on her face. "Roza, are you ok?"

"It's just...I don't understand any of these signs and I have no clue what direction the underwear are in.", she replied with a lost look that over came her face.

I took our intertwined hands and kissed the back of her's, then lead her in the right direction.

"Roza, I'm sorry. I should have realized that all the signs are in russian.", I said apologizing, kissing the top of her head.

We soon found what she was looking for and headed for the cash, then onto the grocery store for the items Momma wanted. When I looked at the list I noticed it was all the ingredients for black bread.

"Looks like Momma is making black bread. You may like mine, but her black bread is beyond this world. I can never get mine to even come close to what her's tastes like. It just melts in your mouth." I said licking my lips.

We gathered all the things that Momma needed and headed back to the house. On the way home I showed Roza some of the places that I frequented growing up. I showed her where Mikhail and I got caught drinking by Momma just after the green thong incident. "She never raised her voice or anything at us." I told her. "She told Mikhail to go home and we walked home. She never said a word all the way home. I asked her what my punishment was and she said my punishment was knowing how much I disappointed her. The guilt knowing how much I hurt her was enough for my punishment." I said with a frown on my face. My punishment for that day is forever, I will never forgive myself for hurting Momma that way.

When we got home Momma was in the kitchen cooking. I swear that is all she does from the time she wakes until she closes her eyes.

I walk over to her putting on an apron. "What can I do to help Momma?"

"You can do nothing. I can manage myself." She said trying to shoo me and Roza out of the kitchen.

"I would like to help too." Roza piped up.

"No. You can sit and watch." I steered Roza to a stool on the other side of the island in the middle of the kitchen. She pouted, but sat down. She knew she wouldn't win.

I persisted with Momma, "Momma you do the work of 10 people. Please let me help you."

" Fine Dimka. You can help,(Roza had started to get up) but Rose you sit . Dimka you can start on the black bread, since you will be eating majority of it." Momma said smiling at me.

RPOV

I sat on the stool watching Dimitri and his mother work in silence. I couldn't believe how happy I was. The whole situation with Adrian seemed to have happened a life time ago. I couldn't believe that I had finally found someone like Dimitri. I didn't think I ever would, I didn't think that I deserved to. Dimitri kept telling me that I deserved the world.

After a little bit Dimitri's nephew Paul came into the room. "Auntie Rose, would you come and play trucks with me outside?" My breath caught for a moment and I smiled at Paul. I liked the idea of being called his Auntie. It was amazing how quickly I was accepted into the family.

Karoline walked him behind him. "Paul don't be bugging Rose."

"Momma, please..Everyone else is busy and cannot ply with me.", he beggingly.

"Sure Paul. I would love to play trucks with you." I said getting up from my perch. I walked over to Dimitri and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "If you need me. I will be outside with Paul." Taking Paul's out stretched hand we walked outside.

Walking out the door I could hear Dimitri say, . We all laughed at that.

DPOV

" Don't get any funny ideas Paul. She's my girlfriend.", I called to Paul as he and Roza walked out the door. Myself, Karolina and Momma all started to laugh.

"Dimka, I never seen you so happy. You must truly love and care about Rose." Karolina said after her laughter subsided.

"I do Lina. I didn't think that I could ever love someone so much, I didn't think that I would ever find someone like Roza.",I said looking out the kitchen window, watching Roza and Paul playing trucks.

"Lina?"I turned to my sister all serious now.

"Yes Dimka?"

"Do you know what Yeva meant when she said that she has been waiting for Roza?"

"I kind of know. The day after you left the last time you were here, she said that she had one of her visions about a long dark haired girl. That you were going to meet her and that the girl had trouble. But the vision changed a few weeks ago. She has been saying that she still has them, but she won't go into any details anymore."

Just then Yeva hobbled into the kitchen. "Dimka my boy, I want to talk to you." She turned and walked out of the room. When Yeva wanted you, you dropped what you were doing and followed.

I looked at Karolina. She shooed me out of the kitchen and started to help Momma.

I found Yeva sitting in her rocking chair in the small living room. She was rocking back and forth, staring out the window. Not looking at me she said, "Dimka, change is coming. I have been having visions about it. Some of it good and some not so much. I see a darkness coming and he wants to see you hurt and he will do anything for it to happened. Just hold on to the good and it will all come out in the wash." Yeva then got up and walked out of the room, not saying another word. I got up from my seat shaking my head. Yeva's visions never made much sense.

I walked to the kitchen and noticed that Momma,Karolina and Sonya were all sitting at the table talking, I decided to go outside with Roza and Paul.

I sat down on the step and watched Roza and Paul playing. I loved seeing Roza so relaxed and carefree. In frame of a minute I could see my life before me. I could see Roza and I getting married, traveling around and having a few children of our own.

"Earth to Dimitri..DIMITRI..." I snapped back to present time to Roza snapping her fingers in my face. "Where were you? Paul has gone inside and I have been trying to get your attention." Roza said with a smile playing on her face.

I looked up at her and took her all in, from her long dark brown hair, to her big beautiful brown eyes, to her naturally tanned skin and all the way to her feet.. I brought my eyes back up to hers and smiled. I stood up and leaned down, lifting her chin with a finger to kiss her on the lips. She let out a tiny moan and wrapped one hand around my neck and the other hand she wrapped up into my hair. I pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. I wanted to do so much more than to kiss her right now.

When we broke apart, we both had to catch our breath.I heard some snickering, still holding on to Roza, I turned my head to see my three sisters all in the door way watching us.

"Dimka and Rose sitting in a tree. K I S SI N G . First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Dimka with a baby carriage..." Letting go of Roza, I grabbed the water hose and turned it on. Spraying my three sisters through the screen door.

My sisters all ran out of the house trying to get the water hose to turn it on me. We were laughing and carrying on when we heard Paul screaming from the front yard. We all immediately stopped and ran to the front.

I stopped dead in my tracks and all my sisters ran to see what was wrong with Paul, oblivious to what I was seeing. I could feel Roza's hand come onto my shoulder. But I paid no attention to her, I couldn't right now. My mind was with who was at the front gate.

With out looking at my Sisters or Roza I said, "Girls go in side. Go inside now and take Paul with you." I walked out of Roza's hand and passed my sisters.

"Dimka what's wrong?" Sonya had said before turning around to see why I urgently wanted them to go in the house. When she turned, her eyes widened in fear. My other sisters noticing the change in Sonya and the harshness in my voice turned to see what we were looking at. When they noticed who was here,they immediately backed towards the door, Viktoria grabbing Roza on the way.

Roza broke out of Viktoria's grasp and came to stand beside me at the gate.

"Roza, get inside with my family.. Get inside now!", I said to her with more anger and terror than I ever should have used with her.

"Dimitri, What's wrong? Who is this?" She said very tenderly.

"This Roza..This is no one." I said through gritted teeth.

RPOV

I could sense the person at the gate was not a friend, just by how tense Dimitri was standng. I could see him turn red and his fists clinching in rage. It looked like Dimitri wanted to kill the man.

I broke from Viktoria's grasp and went to Dimitri's side, wanting to comfort and calm him down.

."Roza, get inside with my family.. Get inside now!" Dimitri said with anger in his voice and a look of terror in his eyes.

"Dimitri, What's wrong? Who is this?" I asked tenderly.

It wasn't Dimitri that had told me who the man was, the man told me. "I Miss, am Ivan. Ivan Belikov. I am Dimitri's father."

The next set of events happened so quickly. Dimitri swung at his father hitting him in the nose and breaking it. I could hear then crunch and the snap of the man's nose as it broke.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!...NOR WILL YOU EVER BE..."Dimitri yelled at Ivan.

Wiping the blood from his nose, Ivan said, "You haven't seen or heard the last of me..." Ivan turned on his heals and left.

After Ivan was gone out of sight, Dimitri turned and fell to his knees with tears in his eyes. I went to my knees and pulled Dimitri into a hug.

"Shhh...It's going to be ok." I said rocking Dimitri in my arms. I hated seeing him broken like this.

After Dimitri calmed down a bit, he stood up pulling me with him. "That is the last time I cry over that man." Dimitri pulled me into a side hug and we walked back into the house.

**Show me some love people! Please tell me what you think!**


	4. A Family's View

**This chapter is in four different views Viktoria's, Olena's, Paul's and Yeva's.. Enjoy and remember to review :)**

**Thanks in advance :)**

A Family's View

VIKTORIA'S POV

We all ate dinner in silence. Well, most of us ate. Dimka ate only a few bites and was rearranging the rest of the food on his plate. I didn't like seeing him retreat in on himself. I wish I could do something to help my big brother out.

"Momma, can I be excused?", Dimka said standing up with his plate in hand.

"Dimka, you barely ate a thing." She looked at Dimka with a frown. " Leave your plate and I will wrap it up and put it in the fridge for you for later."

Dimka left his plate and headed up the stairs to his room. Which totally blew me would always clean his dishes off, wash and put them away.

I looked at Rose as she watches Dimka walk away. She has a torn sad look on her face.

"Excuse me, I will go check on him." Rose rises from her seat to go.

"You will do no such thing! You are to sit back down." Yeva interrupts Rose's departure. Rose's eyes go wide in shock,but she obeys Yeva and sits back down. Yeva gets up from her seat and heads to Dimka's bedroom.

I turn my head and cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing. I waited until I knew Yeva would be out of ear shot and turned back to Rose and said, "You should have seen your face...It was pricless..Don't worry, Yeva still scares me sometimes."

MOMMA'S POV

I watched my boy walk up the stairs with a lump in my throat. Dimka didn't like violence, but he would kill for his family. He didn't like to see us harmed in any way and that is why he faced Ivan. Knowing what that man did to this family, it seemed to affect Dimka in tenfolds. He always thought that he had to face that man alone.

I wanted to try and lighten everyone's mood, especially Rose's. She just looked so sad watching Dimka walk away and scared by Yeva's comments.

"Rose, follow me, I want to show you something." Rose followed me into the family room.

She walked around the room looking at some photos that I had hung around. She walked over to the bookshelf and ran her fingers over Dimka's western books. She smiled looking at everything.

"Where did his love for everything western come from?", She turned smiling at me.

"I don't know dear.. I guess every little boy has a fascination with all things cowboy. Mine just never grew out of it." I said with a laugh.

"Rose come and sit with me." I padded the empty spot on the couch beside me.

She tore herself away from a baby picture of Dimka. The picture was of Dimka getting a bath in the kitchen sink. He was laughing and splashing about.

"Rose I know that you and Dimka haven't known each other long, but I know how much you both love and care for each other. Dimka told me about what you have been through and how he helped you through it. My Boy has a heart bigger than this room, but there was something that was always missing, that was until he found you. I want you to read this. This is a letter that he sent me just after the incident at the studio." I handed her the letter and encouraged her to read it.

_Hi Momma,_

_I love and miss you all so very much. How are Sonya and Nathan's wedding plans coming along?Is she gone bridezilla yet?_

_Momma I found my missing piece. I didn't realize that it was missing until I met her. _

_Her name is Rose Hathaway. She has the most beautiful smile, big brown eyes and long silky smooth brown hair that I have even seen._

_Momma, it hurts how much I love her already. It only been a few weeks that I have known her and even shorter that we have been dating, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her._

_You will love her Momma, she is more than what you wanted for me in life._

_I talk about home in Baia all the time and she wants to come visit. She wants to see for herself that Russia is not a frozen deserted arctic tundra, she thinks I'm lying :)_

_Momma, it makes me angry that someone could put her through what she has been through. I feel at fault for not meeting her first and keeping her safe. I will do my best to keep her safe and happy._

_I have included a picture of Roza and I. I wanted you to see what she looks like, my words don't do her justice, either does the picture, but it comes pretty close. It was taken about a week ago. We were at the county fair, on the carousel ._

_Well, I better go for now, I can hear Roza starting to wake up. Give my love to the family._

_Sending Hugs and Kisses_

_XOXO_

_Dimka_

_Ps. I had made her your famous pasta and black bread for our first date and she loved it :)_

Once Rose had finished reading the letter, I could see the smile come back to her face as well as happy tears escape her eyes. She pulled me into a hug and said, "You raised a good man. Your son helped and changed me more than he will ever know. I never really knew how to love someone until Dimitri came into my life. They way I was treated before, I was made to feel like I didn't deserve a love like Dimitri's. Dimitri made me realize that I am worth something and I'm worthy of being loved and taken care of like a woman should be. I want to spend the rest of my life with Dimitri as well. I feel so at home here. It is like I have known you all, all of my life. I already feel apart of this family."

"I love you already like you are one of my own children. You say that Dimka helped and changed you, it goes both ways. I have seen the changes in him. I see the way he lights up around you and when he talks about you. It's like he is finally starting to live, live like how I wanted him to live. Rose I am so happy and grateful that you have come into our lives." We smiled and hugged each other again. "Now with that said, go to my boy..." Her eyes widen."Don't worry about Yeva, she is only testing you to see if you are worthy of Dimka. Don't worry, I know you are."

We both stood up and I shooed her towards the stairs that led to Dimka's room.

PAUL'S POV

I don't like seeing my family upset. I watch as Yeva hobbles up the stairs after Uncle Dimka and Auntie Rose follow Grammy into the living room.

I'm only a little boy, but I will try my best to get everyone happy again.

"Momma, do you think I can sleep out in tent tonight? I promise I won't be scared this time." I give Momma my biggest puppy dog eyes that I could muster up.

"Those eyes are not going to work on me young wouldn't stay with me in the tent last time, what makes you think I will let you stay in there by yourself? You are only six years old."

"Six and almost a half." I said proudly.

"My answer is still going to be no."

An idea popped into my head. I sat up straighter and leaned towards my mother and said, "I won't get scared if _two_ people sleep with me in the tent."

My mother mocked my movements with a smile on her face. "And _who_ are the two people you will get to sleep in the tent with you?"

"Uncle Dimka and Auntie Rose."

She face soften. "Paul, they just got here. I doubt that they want to sleep in a tent after a long flight.. Maybe later on in the week they may want to with you."

Knowing that Uncle Dimka would not say no to me, I said, "If they both agree to sleep in the tent with me tonight, can I then?"

She closed her eyes in thought for a moment, before replying, "Yes Paul...If both Uncle Dimka _and _Auntie Rose agrees, you can stay in the tent. But you cannot bug or badger them about it. If they say no, it's no..Ok?"

I jumped into her arms and gave her a hug and kiss. "Thank you Momma..I love you.", I said with the biggest smile I had on all week.

YEVA'S POV

I hobbled up the stairs after my grandson. My grandson has let Ivan the asshole (yes I curse) bother him for the last time. I have told Olena (before she had children) not to bother with that man, that he was trouble and was no good. But, being young and _in love_ blinds a person. You want to know what blinds a person? If that Ivan comes near my family again, you will find out. I have no time or patiences for a piece of scum like that.

I walk into Dimitri's room without knocking. I walk right over to him and love tap him on the back of his head.

"Yeva! What was that for?" He said in surprise.

"That was for letting Ivan get to you and...*tap*...this is for not making that man hurt more...And this..." I raised my hand again.

"Ok, ok..I get it" He said moving out of my reach. "You have an odd way of teaching your point." Dimitri rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm old fashion.", I said shrugging my shoulders. This earned me a laugh and smile from my grandson. "There is the Dimka I know." I smiled at him. (Yes, I smiled too.. Geez, the young generations don't get an old bat like me.)

Turning half ways on the bed, so he could fully look at me, Dimitri said, "Yeva...Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Dimka."

"What did you mean when you told Rose at the airport that you were waiting for her? Did you have a vision about her?"

I let out a breath and replied, "Yes Dimka... I did have a vision of Rose."

He was looking at me, waiting for me to elaborate. I let out a breath and said...

**Sorry about the cliff hanger, but if I told you what she saw it would ruin the rest of the story. What did you think of the POV'S from the family? I want to hear from you all.**


	5. Camping Trip

**This is my longest chapter that I have written ever!**

**Somethings from the conversation between Yeva and Dimitri start to show their heads in this chapter... Thanks to all my readers, past, present and future. Please enjoy and remember to read and review. Thanks :) **

**Camping Trip**

DPOV

I couldn't quite wrap my head around what Yeva had told me. She said her piece, then got up and left without another word. I loved some of the things she said, but hated that there was a darkness coming that was going to test Roza and My relationship.

After a few more minutes of being alone I got up and went back down stairs to rejoin everyone. Momma was in the living room talking with Roza and Sonya, Karolina, Vicktoria and Yeva were sitting at the table having a coffee.

Walking into the kitchen I asked, "Where is Paul?"

"He went out in the shed to see if the camping gear was in there.", Karolina replied.

"Camping gear? Who's going camping?", I asked a little confused.

"I will let your Nephew explain.", Karolina said with a laugh.

I raised one eyebrow at my sister, then left the room to go see what Momma was talking to Roza about.

I could hear them laughing before I could see them. Roza's laughter was like music to my ears. I loved her laugh. Her laughs started from the soles of her feet.

I poked my head around the corner and seen Roza with a photo album opened on her knees. Momma was pointing to a certain picture and Roza was losing it laughing.

"Momma, what are you showing Roza?"

Momma looked up to me with a smile and said,"Pictures of you grown up."

I rubbed my hand over my face."Momma, those are embarrassing!"

Roza peeked up at me and bust out laughing again. "You..*Giggle*...You...*Giggle*..Never told me you are a married man..." She roared with laughter, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

I walked over to look at the picture of the memory I wanted to forget. You see, when I was about five or so, my sisters were into playing with barbies. They didn't own a Ken doll, so when they were playing _Barbie's Getting Married, _I would be made to be the groom, to each and every barbie doll that they owned. The picture Momma and Roza were currently looking at was one of those wedding days.

To join in on the fun, I took the album from Roza and sat it on the coffee table; I sat down and pulled Roza closer to me and said, "Roza, those girls were too plastic for me. I would rather the real thing." I tilted her chin up with one finger and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

I could hear a tiny giggle, I broke the kiss and looked up to see that Paul had come into the room.

"Eewwww..Auntie Roza has Uncle Dimka's cooties now..Grrroosss." Paul said scrunching his facial features. This made us all laugh.

Putting a serious face on, Paul walked over and sat on my knee. He looked up at me with big brown puppy dog eyes. I knew I was in for it. He put his head down and started to play with a loose thread on his shirt, he asked, "Uncle Dimka and Auntie Roza..I was wondering...When was the last time you were camping?"

Roza answered with a smile, "Hmmm..The last time I was camping was about three years or more ago.. What about you Dimitri?"

"The last time I was camping was before you were born Paul, actually your mother had just found out that she was pregnant for you. So that was seven years ago...Why do you want to know?" I looked at him with a smile. I loved this little boy with all my heart.

Looking up at me with those big brown eyes and a grin missing a front tooth, he said, "Well, you see I never stayed a full night in a tent camping outside. I tried once with Momma, but I got scared and came inside. But..I would not get scared if _**two **_(he put up two fingers)people stayed with me and since you Uncle Dimka and Auntie Roza haven't been camping in like a million years, I was wondering if you would sleep in the tent with me tonight?"

RPOV

I spoke first before Dimitri had the chance to. "I would _**love**_ to go camping with you and Dimitri tonight." I opened my arms to catch Paul jumping onto my lap. "What do you say Dimitri? Are you up for some camping tonight?" Paul and I both put pouts on our lips and gave Dimitri the biggest puppy dog eyes we could manage.

Dimitri's answer came in the form of a huge grin on his face. Paul, being so excited, outstretched his small arms wide, pulling Dimitri and I into a group hug and kissing us each on a cheek.

Jumping off my lap and running out of the room, Paul screamed to his mother, "_**MOMMA! UNCLE DIMKA AND AUNTIE ROZA SAID YES!**_

Olena, standing up, laughed and patted my leg. "You just made that little boys day." Then she walked out of the room.

Dimitri stood up and stretched his strong hand to me, "You know, if we are going to be camping tonight, we have to do it right...We need stuff for smores..."

"Dimitri, you had me at smores...Can we take Paul with us back to the store? I think that he would love it if he helped."

Dimitri leaned his tall frame down to my level and kissed my forehead. "He grew on you already.", he said with a slight laugh.

RPOV

Paul was super excited when we asked him if he wanted to come with us back to the store, so we could get some snacks for tonight.

We had decided to walk to the store this time, because it wasn't too far away and Dimitri wanted to show me the area some more. We took Paul's wagon in case he got tired of walking and to carry our snacks back in. If Paul could eat like Dimitri, we might need a second wagon to bring everything back.

We were walking through Baia all holding hands. Paul was in between Dimitri and I, Dimitri was pulling the wagon along. Everytime we would come to a puddle, Dimitri and I would sort of swing Paul over it. Paul got a real kick out of that.

On our way back home, I couldn't help but day dream about Dimitri and I and our own little family.

I day dreamed that our little family was here in Baia visiting. We had to little girls, one was four and the other was three. Both girls had my naturally tanned complexion and long dark brown hair. But their eyes were just like Dimitri's, big, beautiful and the perfect shade of chocolate brown.

"Roza..Are you ok?", Dimitri asked with a concerned look on his face and snapping me back to reality.

By this time, we had stopped walking.

"Oh..I'm sorry..I was just day dreaming.." I answered with a slight embarrassed smile. Paul let out a cute little giggle.

Dimitri's loving smile returned, when he found out nothing was wrong.

"Prey tell...What were you day dreaming about.?" he asked while raising one eyebrow.

I looked away from Dimitri so he wouldn't see the embarrassment on my face. He let go of the wagon's handle and with his now free hand he cupped my chin and turned my face to face him.

Noticing my embarrassment, Dimitri said, "Don't be embarrassed about day dreaming. I know I do it all the time."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I was thinking about how we are with Paul right now and I started to day dream about us visiting Baia...But...We had two little girls of our own with us."

"Were they as beautiful as their Momma?"

"No...They were beyond beautiful." My eyes lit up as I started to tell Dimitri about what our girls had looked like. "They were three and four years old, they both had my hair and tanned complexion, but they had your beautiful eyes." While I was telling my dream to Dimitri, I had this warm feeling over come me.

When I finished, Dimitri and I just stared into each other's eyes and everything just seemed to click together.

"So, I'm going to have _two_ baby cousins?", Paul said interrupting our moment.

"One day you will, but not at this very moment." Dimitri said, while he roughed up Paul's hair. Something also flashed in Dimitri's eyes, but I couldn't place it.

"Uncle Dimmkkaa! Now you messed my hair.." Paul said while he tried to fix it back into place. This made us all laugh.

Dimitri picked up Paul in his arms and gave him a hug. Seeing Dimitri with Paul like this, I knew that if we did have kids, he would make a great Dad.

When we got back home, Dimitri and Paul headed to the back yard to start setting the tent up and I took our snacks inside.

When I got inside, no one was around but Yeva. She never spoke a word to me, all she did was nod her head and went into the living room. I was going to follow her, but Karolina came into the kitchen.

"So what did my son make you tet for snacks?"

"We got some chips, dip, cookies, candies, stuff for smores and water, because he said that pop was too full of sugar bugs." We both laughed a little at that.

"We told Paul that because he was starting to drink too much of it and now _we_ have to sneek it into the house if we want any." Karolina explained.

DPOV

Paul and I had the camping gear setup within the hour. We even had the fire pit going. While Paul and I were setting up, I couldn't help but think to Roza's day dream. I wanted to tell her that I had the same dream all them time. But in mine, it was two boys and a girl. I was also debating on telling Roza about the vision Yeva had had about our children.

When we were all done setting up, Paul went inside and gathered the entire family. I wasn't totally surprised, when Roza came out with Paul in her arms.

We all sat around the fire for a few hours laughing, joking and telling stories. I swear my sisters and my mother were out to get me. Conveniently, the only stories they could remember were the ones that were embarrassing me the most.

When Yeva came outside, which surprised us all, Roza automatically got up for her seat and offered it to Yeva. Yeva never said a word to Roza, she just took the seat and smiled at me.

Roza came and sat in front of me on the ground, in between my legs. I could sense Roza was a little bothered by the lack of conversation with Yeva, I leaned forward in my chair and absent mindedly started to twine a lock of Roza's hair through my fingers. She was going out of her way to do anything to please Yeva, but Yeva wasn't giving her anything in return. They only reason why I wasn't saying anything to Yeva about how she was treating Roza, was because of the conversation Yeva and I had earlier. I knew that Yeva was testing her, testing to see if she was worthy of being my girlfriend and the mother of my future children. I knew Roza was, but I wanted to humor Yeva.

One by one, everyone started to retreat back into the house, leaving only Roza, Karolina, Paul and myself left outside.

"Ok Paul, come give Momma hugs and kisses before you go to bed." Paul jumped down from his chair and jumped into his mother's arms, showering her with hugs and kisses.

"Night Momma, I love you." Paul said as he let out a big yawn.

Karolina replied, "Night Bug and I love you too."

After Karolina went inside the house, Roza, Paul and I went inside the tent to go to bed. My position was by the door, Roza was in the back and Paul was cuddled up in between us both. Roza and I stayed up a bit longer, while Paul feel asleep almost immediately. Roza fell asleep before me, I cuddled in a bit more so I could wrap my arm over the sleeping Paul and Roza and then drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to someone screaming, immediately my heart started racing. Roza had woken up at the same time too. I looked at Roza and she had a scared look in her eyes. I looked at Paul and he was starting to wake up as well.

I realized all the screaming was coming from inside the house.

"Roza take Paul and go inside the shed. Hide in there and don't come out until I come for you." I opened the tent door and rushed to the house. I glanced behind me and watched Roza carry Paul into the shed and close the door.

As I got closer to the house, I grabbed a long hard piece of wood that had been lying beside the steps. I went in through the kitchen door and headed up stairs to where all the screams were coming from.

As I approached the top of the stairs, I could see two people cowering in the opened linen closet. I rushed over to find Vicktoria and Momma. Momma with silent tears rolling down her, was holding on to Viktoria and Vicktoria had her head in between her knees and was sobbing uncontrollably.

I tentatively reached my hand out and touched Viktoria's hand. Without even looking, she started to lash out at me.

"Viktoria, it's me, Dimitri." I said a little louder than a whisper. "

Once Viktoria realized it was me, she launched herself into my arms, almost knocking me over in the process.

"Dimitri...*Sob*..Two men...*Sob*..Two men came in the house...*Sob*...Dimitri, I'm scared.". She managed to get out.

I stood up with Viktoria and Momma and pushed them back into the closet. "You both stay here, until I either come for you or holler the all clear. Got it?", the words rushing out of my mouth. I was trying not to let them hear the panic in my voice. They shook her heads yes, then I shut the door, enclosing them inside the closet.

Everything had gone quiet, but I could hear things being knocked around in my Momma's room.

I crept by Yeva's room and seen that the door was ajar. I took a quick peek in and seen that Yeva was in the corner with Sonya and Karolina. Yeva was stoned faced and Sonya and Karolina were crying.

Karolina, noticing me, sprang from her position. She grabbed a hold of me and shook me. "Where is Paul!", she screamed.

Grabbing her wrists, I looked her into her eyes. I could see fear in there, fear for her son.

"Don't worry, he is safe. I put Roza and Paul in the shed. I told them not to move until I came for them..He is safe Karolina." I paused, looking at everyone. "Are you all ok?"

Unable to speak through the tears, my two eldest sisters nodded yes. Yeva, not shedding a tear, simply just nodded. I swear that woman was made of stone.

I told them to put the dresser in front of the door when I left and not to come out until I gave the all clear or came to get them.

I proceeded down the hall towards Momma's room, the piece of wood still in hand. I could still hear one man in the room, he was hollering to someone out the window. He was arguing with the person out the window about not wanting to jump out.

With his hesitation on my side, I kicked the door down in one smooth, but forceful kick. I charged at the guy, at the window, and knocked him down. I hit him once with the the piece of wood, knocking him down. He retaliated, by kicking a leg out and throwing me off balance. This gave him the opportunity to get back up and try attack me again.

After we struggled like that for five or so minutes more, the man just stopped struggling and bolted for the window. He didn't hesitate this time before jumping out.

I stuck my head out the window to see if I could see the two men who broke into the house, only to see a three guys jump into the getaway car. I knew by the time I got down stairs and outside, they would be gone.

I quickly went through the entire house, observing the damage and checking to see if anyone else was hidden anywheres.I found no one hiding. I let out a big sigh, I deemed it safe to collect my family from their hiding spots. I gathered all the women in the house and headed back down stairs.

I was first to reach the bottom. I motioned for my family to stop behind me, because I heard the outside door to the kitchen creak open and close. I started to move slowly towards the kitchen, freezing in my tracks less than five feet from the stairs.

I fell to my knees as Paul came rushing into my arm. That boy was sobbing so badly and I seen the fear and tears rolling down his little chubby cheeks before he barreled into me.

I pulled back slightly and looked behind him for Roza. I turn back to the still crying boy, and fear and panic started to reset into me.

"Paul," I said with as much of a nutural face, as I could muster."Where is Auntie Roza?"

Paul started to hyperventilate with his crying.

_"They to...They took her..Uncle Dimka...They took Auntie Roza.", _My world shattered.

**So what did you think? I bet you didn't see that one coming! Please keep reading and reviewing :)**


	6. Finding Roza

**Please be advised of some suggestive material in this chapter. Some people will not like it.**

**You have been warned!**

**Finding Roza**

DPOV

I went into panic mode. What did Paul mean, they took Roza? With tears threatening to spill from my eyes, I looked into Paul's tear filled ones.

I kneeled down to Paul's level, I tried to ask as calmly as I possibly could, "Paul, what do you mean they took Auntie Roza? Did you see who it was?"

"I'm sorry Uncle Dimka. We hid in the shed like you told us to. I tried to stop him, but he just pushed me out of the way. Auntie Roza was kicking and screaming, trying to get away. The man from earlier just threw her down. She hit her head, I think, because she didn't move after that. The man just picked her up and left with her. It's all my fault. I wasn't big enough to stop him." Tears we pouring down his cheeks.

I pulled Paul into a hug and was stroking his back with my hands. "It's ok Paul, you were very brave in trying to help Auntie Roza. You did good Paul." I struggled to keep it together.

I stood back up and whispered to my family, so not to scare Paul; "The man from earlier. He must be talking about Ivan. The men in the house was a distraction."

Sonya replied, "Why would he take Rose though?"

I clinched my fists in rage. Anger was starting to course through my body. Through gritted teeth, I said,"He took Roza, because of me. He wants to hurt me for what I did to him. He must have been watching us. He waited until he knew I was inside and then went for her."

Karolina and Sonya took Paul up to their room to try and get some sleep. Momma took me into the kitchen, Yeva followed behind. I couldn't help but think of the warning that Yeva had said to wouldn't tell me exactly what it was, because she couldn't see it, it was too dark for her to see. All she said about it was, that I was going to lose what I valued most, and I was going to have to fight to keep it.

I sat on the stool, that Roza had occupied earlier and covered my face with my hands. "Momma, what am I going to do. He took my Roza. I don't even know where to start looking." Tears started falling silently on my face. I was lost and didn't know what to do.

Viktoria walked into the kitchen, she had jeans and a brown t-shirt on. In her hands she was carrying her sneakers and a light sweater.

"Where do you think you are going at this hour Viktoria?", Momma had asked.

"Where do you think? I'm going to help find Rose. Sonya and Karolina are getting ready too. This is the happiest that I seen Dimka in a very long time and I'm not going to just sit around and let that bastard take his happiness away. Not with out a fight anyways."

I got up off the stool and grabbed Viktoria. I pulled her into a tight hug and rested my chin on the top of her head. I whispered, "Thank you."

I was still hugging Victoria, when two other sets of arms joined in on our hug. It was Sonya and Karolina.

"Will get her back Dimka. Ivan has hurt this family for the last time." Karolina said.

"I need to make a phone call." I left the hug and walked out into the other room, dialing my best friend's number.

RPOV

I woke up to the worst headache in the world.

I went to move, but I couldn't. My hands were tied to each side of the bed and both of my feet were bound and tied to the bottom of the bed. Panic started to set in when the events of the night started to come back.

I tried pulling on the ropes, but it only made them go tighter.

I lay there on the bed, trying not to go out of my mind. I closed my eyes and thought of Dimitri. I thought how is shoulder length hair curled at the ends when it was a bit wet. I thought how well formed his body was. I thought about how his perfect lips felt on mine. I thought about his eyes. Oh those eyes, I could look into those deep chocolate brown eyes forever and know my life was complete.

I was thinking of Dimitri one minute and soaking wet the next. The man that had taken me, had tossed a bucket of ice cold water on me. I was now freezing cold from the water.

"Wakie, wakie... Oh, this is going to be so fun." The man squealed with excitement, bouncing up and down on his feet.

I thought the man looked familiar,but I couldn't place him. I decided to ask him who he was, it couldn't hurt any.

"Who the heck are you?...What do you want from me?" I asked with a bit of loathing in my voice.

"What, you don't recognize me?...I'm hurt.." He said sarcastically, putting his hand over his heart. He continued, "_**I**_ am Ivan Belikov.. Dimitri's father..As for what I want with you? I want you to suffer. By making you suffer, I make him suffer.", He smiled an evil smile.

Ivan folded his hands together behind his back and began to pace.

" to do with you? First I would do...No, too easy... How about...No, I will save that for later...Oh! I got it..." Ivan walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

I moved over as far as I could away from him, but I could only go so far.

Ivan started trailing his hand up and down my inner thigh. Tears started to flow from my eyes, because I feared what Ivan was going to do.

Ivan's hand stopped on the upper part of my thigh, as he forcefully grabbed my face and turned it to face him. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but it only made him hold on tighter. I wanted Dimitri to be here, I'm so scared.

Ivan's lips came crashing down on mine. I bucked my body, trying to get him off. That did absolutely nothing. I bit his tounge, _that_ got a reaction out of him. He pulled back, and back handed me across the face.

"You Bitch!..You bit me!..You are going to pay for this." Ivan swung one leg over and straddled me. With the weight of his body he held me down. With one hand he ripped my thin sleep shorts and with the other hand, he started to undo his belt.

_Oh my god.._I thought..._This is so not happening...I want Dimitri...I wish he would come for me..he must be looking for me._

Just as Ivan was about to pull his own pants down, there was a knock at the door.

This angered Ivan. "WHAT! I'M BUSY AT THE MOMENT!"

The door creaked opened and a short stubby man poked his head in. "Ivan, sir. I'm so sorry to be bothering you.. It's just, that you wanted me to get you when I came back." The guy said with fear in his voice and eyes.

Letting out a big sigh, Ivan got off the top of me and headed out the door, zipping his pants up as he walked out the door.

The guy in the door stepped in side the room and gently closed the door.

"Please..please help me.." I begged. "He is going to kill me..."

The guy looked at me with much sadness in his eyes.

"PETER! GET DOWN HERE!", Ivan called from somewhere outside the bedroom.

Peter said to me, "I'm sorry Miss, but I have to go..I will try and help you if I can. He said he was only going to scare you, not do anything like this." He looked at me with sad eyes, then left the room.

IVAN'S POV

I wasn't planning on doing anything destructive today. But when a friend that works at the airport, called me and said my Son was here, I had to come out and play.

I went over to the family home just to tantalize them. I found my grandson Paul playing in the front yard. I wouldn't touch him, to easy of a target. I wanted a challenge.

Just then Paul had spotted me and screamed. This made me smile, for I knew that they all would come running. Sure enough, five people came running around from the back of the house. Sonya, Viktoria, Karolina, Dimitri and a new face.."Possible target.", I thought to myself.

Sonya and Karolina went over to Paul to see what was wrong, they didn't even see me. Oh, but Dimitri did, he hesitated for a moment then came to me. Viktoria had the other girl in her grasp, but she soon broke free and came to his side. Right then I knew she would be my target, because the way they were looking at each other, I knew she was Dimitri's girlfriend. "Target acquired",I mentally said to myself.

Back in present time, I was waiting very impatiently for Peter to come back down the stairs. I had left him back at the family home to see what the others were planning on doing to get Rose back.

"All three of your girls are coming, along with Dimitri and a friend that he called. They said that they were going to check out your last known hideouts or hang out places." Peter said with fear in his eyes. I loved the effect I had on people.

"Good, none of them knew I had this old place. It will take them a few days to find it.", I said as an evil grin crept over my face. "And we will be gone by then."

I was now tired and told Peter that I was heading to bed. "Go to Rose's room and keep an eye on her. She's a feisty one and I wouldn't put it past her to escape. Don't try anything funny with her, I will know if you do."

I left Peter standing there with fear radiating off of him and went to bed.

DPOV

We set out in two groups, Viktoria, Sonya and myself in one group and Karolina, Mikhail's Sonya and Mikhail in the other.

We searched for hours with no luck. We went to Ivan's favorite hang outs, we even woke up some old friends of his. No one seemed to have seen him in a very long time.

We all landed back at Momma's at about 5am. Like always Momma had some coffee on and food waiting for us.

"I want you all to have something to eat and then go get some rest.", Momma said as she hand a mug of coffee to Mikhail.

"Momma, I can't sleep not knowing where Roza is. Lord knows what Ivan is doing to her." I tightened my grip around my cup of coffee.

"Dimitri, you will be no good to Rose if you are not rested. At least go lay down and try to rest." Momma said with a hand on her hip.

"Is she back! Did you find Auntie Roza?" Paul squealed running into the kitchen with his pj's on.

I looked at Paul as his eyes darted around the room looking for Roza. My heart broke again as I watched his face fall when he didn't see her here.

I got up from my seat and walked over to Paul. "Come on Paul, let's get you back to bed." I picked Paul up in my arms and headed to his room.

I laid Paul down on his bed and tucked him back in. I went to leave but he said, "Uncle Dimka?...I miss Auntie Roza. You can do anything, you will find her. I know you will."

I didn't turn around because tears filled my eyes and threatened to spill over. Not wanting to worry Paul, I said, "You go back to sleep now. Auntie Roza will be back soon." I turned off his light and left the room.

I didn't go back down stairs, instead I went to my room. I did not want to be around anyone right now. I wanted to be alone.

I stretched my long frame out on the bed and silently cried myself to sleep.

_My dreams were of Roza and our family that we would have. My dream family consisted of Roza, myself and three children. _

_We were all playing outside. I was playing tag with the two oldest and Roza was sitting under the shade with the baby. We were waiting for my family, well our family, to arrive from Russia. Abe and Janine insisted on flying over to get them and bring them all here for a visit._

_The cars had just pulled up and the two oldest ran to greet them. Everyone was hugging everyone, when Roza pulled me aside._

_I cupped her face in my hands and bent down to kiss her beautiful lips, but she stopped me. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were sad and had tears leaking down her cheeks._

_She started to fade away, tears now falling from my eyes. "Find me Dimitri, I'm scared."_

_"Roza, don't go." I cried."I love you. I will find you."_

I woke startled. I pulled myself into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. I was clammy and breathing heavy, I couldn't catch my breath.

Just then I heard someone knock at the door. I slowly calmed my breathing down. "I'm awake, come in."

Mikhail entered into the room. "How are you hanging in?" He asked me.

"Not so good." I choked out.

Mikhail came and sat beside me on the bed and put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll find her Dimitri, Baia is not that big." He said trying to reassure me.

Mikhail and I both sat in silence. I sat there with my head in my hands, thinking of what our next move would be.

Viktoria came bursting into the room, half out of breath. Mikhail and I both shot up like a bolt of lighting.

I looked at Viktoria and she could barley breath from rushing up here.

I took two strides to meet her at the door. I grabbed her by both of her shoulders."Viktoria, what's wrong?" I demanded.

"Let her catch her breath Dimitri." Mikhail kind of scolded.

I let go of Viktoria and waited for her to calm down. But before she could fully catch her breath she said, "It's...Rose...We...Found...We found where she is being kept."

**So what do you think? To do this chapter justice, I had to split this chapter into two parts.**

**A little more of Yeva and Dimitri's conversation came out in this chapter..Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	7. Blood Whore District

**Hey everyone! **

**It seems like everyone is doing this, so I'm going to do it too..**

**Once I reach 60 reviews, I will post a side chapter and it will be of Yeva's and Dimitri's conversation.**

**So, please enjoy and review :)**

**BLOOD WHORE DISTRICT**

RPOV

I laid there in the bed, feeling, scared, alone, frustrated and dirty. Dirty because of what Ivan was about to do. It brought back all of my fears and worst nightmares about Adrian.

It seemed like hours had passed since Ivan left the room. I couldn't hear a thing coming from inside the house. No creaks, footsteps or hushed conversations. You could hear a pin drop if one did.

I could tell that I was on the second level of the house, only because of the view I had from a tiny window I had in the room. I could see a large tree, who's branches were scraping across the window pane. The tree were also obscuring my window from a passerby seeing it.

My eyes were red and puffy. No more tears were falling, I did not have anymore to cry.

I tried to sleep, but it would not come to me. Every time I would close my eyes I would see Ivan and Adrian's faces morphing into each other. So mostly I just laid there in a daze.

Suddenly I heard foot steps coming down the hall. Whoever it was, was trying not to be heard. Every time the floor boards creaked loud, the steps would stop. The person was making sure that they wouldn't wake anyone.

The footsteps stopped at my door. I watched as the person turned the door knob. I froze in fear, not knowing who was coming through that door, or what they were going to do to me.

SONYA'S POV

We were all back at Momma's house. I watched as Dimitri guided Paul back upstairs to bed. I knew Dimitri wouldn't come back down. He was too miserable and upset about Ivan taking Rose.

Normally in a situation like this, when someone is kidnapped, you would call the police. But we couldn't. Ivan's pockets were deep and half, if not more, of the Baia's police were on his payroll. So, we had to search the old fashion way. On our own.

Momma, Yeva and Mikhail's Sonya went into the living room, leaving Karolina, Viktoria and myself in the kitchen. Mikhail went upstairs to talk with Dimitri and to see how he was coping.

Getting fed up, I pushed my plate filled of food across the table. "I cannot just sit here, I'm going back out to look for Rose. Dimitri is in no shape right now to go." Looking at my two sisters, with frustration and determination in my eyes, I said, "Are you coming with me?". We left without telling anyone.

We took my car and headed north end of town.

"Where should we start looking?", Viktoria said from the backseat.

"If you were scum beneath scum, where would you lurk?", Karolina stated.

We all thought for a moment, trying to think like Ivan. I shivered at the thought of trying to get into his head.

"I got it!" Viktoria exclaimed. "Blood Whore District!..Don't look at me like that Lina..That's what everyone calls that street." Viktoria was now leaning on the back of the front seats.

I shrugged my shoulders and interrupted Karolina's look at Viktoria, by saying, "It's worth a shot." We headed six blocks over to _Blood Whore District._

We were tip towing through abandon houses and garbage strewn backyards, trying to find any clues to see if Rose or Ivan was here or around.

We were walking down the deserted street, when we noticed a man standing at the corner of a house, _second last one on the right. _He was leaning up against the house, hands in his pockets, kicking a foot at nothing and occasionally looking up at a tree covered window.

The three of us hid behind a pile of garbage that had long since been abandoned, watching the guy.

"What are we going to do?" Viktoria whispered.

We all just crouched there in silence. None of us had a plan on what we would do if we encountered someone.

"Well, we are not going to find out hiding behind here." Viktoria stood up and started to walk towards the guy.

"Viktoria! Get back here!" I whispered hollered. But it was too late, she was almost to him.

VIKTORIA'S POV

What in the world was I thinking? Well, my vice was acting before thinking things through. This had to be one of the most stupidest things that I have done. Going up to a strange man, at the crack of dawn in _Blood Whore District, _was not a smart thing to do.

I could hear Sonya call to me, but it was too late, I was pretty close to the guy.

"Here goes nothing.", I said to myself.

"Hey you, is Ivan around?" His answer was going to be 50/50. I was taking a chance with this guy knowing Ivan.

The short stubby guy snapped his head up in surprise. I don't think he expected anyone to come up on him.

"I...ummm..." He was looking around, I guess he was debating on what he would tell me.

"I think we might be on to something here.", I squealed with excitement, in my head. "Well...Spit it out...I'm not getting any younger." I said as defiantly as I could, while crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

"He..he...he's sleeping." Stubby Man studdered out.

My eyes lite up in excitement. I turned around and I waved them over to where I was standing and hollered just above a whisper, "Karolina, Sonya! Ivan is here, so Rose must be here too!"

Sonya and Karolina shot up from their hiding spot and raced over. I turned back around to face Stubby, he was now standing pin straight with a look of shock on his face.

"You...your Ivan's girls..", he said with realization all over his face. "Oh my! He is going to kill me over this." He started to panic, his eyes going everywhere.

I slapped him across his face, it was the only way I could think of to calm him down and he needed to calm down fast before anyone was alerted to us being out here.

He looked at me straight in the eyes, his breathing calming down just a bit. By now Sonya and Karolina was by my side. Both of them ready to help me subdue the man if necessary.

"What is your name?" I asked very calmly, so not to get him agitated again.

"Peter, my name is Peter.", he said getting his breathing back to normal. "I'm watching the window to make sure the girl don't get out."

I looked at my sisters."Rose is here.", I said. I looked back at Peter, he had a look of total terror on his face. He cracked.

"I only agreed to help him, because he said he only wanted to scare the girl and make his son suffer. But when he started to hurt her...I didn't sign up for this..." he spat out all at once.

My blood boiled. I grabbed Peter by the scuff of his collar and pushed him against the house.

"Easy Vik...He might be able to help us." Sonya calmly put a hand on my shoulder. Peter shook his head yes.

We all stood around quietly talking and making a plan to rescue Rose. It was decided that Peter would continue on like he was helping Ivan while we waited for back up to come.

We tried calling the house, but the phone just kept going to the answering machine and Dimitri's had thrown his cell phone at the wall breaking it. Momma and Yeva didn't own a cell phone and neither of us knew Mikhail or Sonya's cell number.

All was silent until we heard screaming, it was Rose's screams. We all looked up at the window, panic coursing through us all.

"One of us needs to go for help. We cannot go in their without it." Karolina said with a panic stricken voice.

"I'm the fastest. I will run the six blocks home." I took off like a bat out of hell before anyone could argue.

I ran the whole six blocks home, not stopping for a second. I had to get Dimitri before Ivan hurt Rose too bad.

I ran in the house. I glimpsed around for Dimitri, but he wasn't there. "Upstairs!", I said out loud to myself. I rushed out of the room and up the stairs to Dimitri's room.

"What's wrong!" Momma called after me. I did not respond. All I could think of was getting Dimitri.

I burst in to his room all out of breath. Mikhail and Dimitri were sitting on the bed in silence. Both of them shot up like lightening bolt when I busted into the room.

Dimitri took two strides to where I was standing and clutched both of my shoulders in a tight grasp. I winced a little at how tight he was holding me.

Dimitri looked me straight in the eyes. I looked into his, I could barely breathe from all the running I just did.

"What's wrong Viktoria?" He said as he tightened his grip on me. I don't think he realized how tight he was holding onto me.

"Let her catch her breath.", Mikhail scolded Dimitri.

Dimitri let go of his hold on me. I bent over with my head down and rested my hands on my knees. When I had a bit of my breath back,I raised only my head up and struggled to say, "It's...Rose...We...Found...We found where she is being kept.."

In less than a flash, I was running again. This time I had Dimitri and Mikhail racing after me.

As we raced by the living room, Dimitri said, "Found Rose...You three stay here with Paul..."

On our way there I told Dimitri that Ivan had hurt Rose, but I didn't know to what extent. I also told him that when I left to get him, we could hear Rose's screams.

"HE IS DEAD!", was all Dimitri had said.

**So, what did you think? Do you think I'm moving a bit fast? Or is it going at a good pace? If you have any suggestions or ideas on what should happen, please let me know..**

**Thanks for reading, now please review :)**


	8. Touched

**I just want to warn people that you may not like the suggestions made in this chapter. I don't like it myself, but it goes with the flow of the story.**

**Also, thank you Star for giving me the idea to write this chapter from Ivan's POV.**

**You have been warned!**

**Touched**

**IVAN'S POV**

I silently waited in my room until I knew everyone in the house would be asleep, well besides Peter. I made him go outside and watch the window, just in case Rose would get untied and escape through the side window.

I never heard a peep in the house in a few hours. I didn't even hear Rose sniffling anymore, so she must have fallen asleep too. I decided to make my move. I wanted Rose, and I was going to have her. Either willingly or by force.

I crepted down the hall, stopping only when the floor boards made a particularly loud creak. I didn't do this out of being afraid of waking someone up. I did it because I seen it in the movies and I always wanted to do it. Besides, if I did wake some up, I would like to see them try and stop me.

I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it until I heard the click. I quietly opened the door and shut it behind me.

I turned around to face the bed, Rose was tensed and cringing away. "You're awake..You just saved me from waking you up...We can do this the easy way or the hard way.", I said as a sly smile spread across my lips.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. I lightly ran my fingers through Rose's hair. She shivered at my touch.

"I can see what my son sees in you...You are a beautiful creature." I licked my lips.

I trailed my hand from her hair, down the side of her cheek, across her neck and down in between her breasts.

I brushed my hand across her breast and pushed down the strap to her tank top. I raised my eyes to look at her. Silent tears were coming out the corner of her shut tight eyes.

I let out a low chuckle and said, "I haven't had this much fun since...I don't think I _ever_ had this much fun..."

I continued to trail my hand back over to Rose's breasts and down to the edge of her tank top. She started to squirm when my hand started to get lower on her stomach.

"Tsk, tsk..." I said, waving a finger from my free hand. "You must stay still, this will be over before you know it."

With her eyes still closed she stayed silent, as I lifted myself off the edge of the bed and walked down to her feet. I placed my hands on the ropes that were tying her feet together. I said to Rose, "I'm going to have to untie your feet so we can do this. If you play nice I promise not to hurt you too badly.. Do you understand me?"

She hesitated a few seconds, then shook her head yes. Her eyes still closed.

I untied the knots from the ropes and released her feet. I bent myself forward, rubbing my hands up and down her bare legs. I stood back up and began to unzipper my jeans.

It happened in less than a blink of an eye. Rose had recoiled her legs and then kicked me with both feet, causing me to stumble backwards.

"I see that you want to do this the hard way." I quickly regained my balanced and completely removed my jeans. I know stood in front of Rose wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

I climbed on top of Rose and straddled her, using my body weight to hold her down. I could feel her body tense under mine. Her eyes were still closed.

"Now, I was going to go easy on you, but now you are going to feel all the pain in the world...Lets start off where we were earlier ." I grabbed Rose's chin to hold it in place, while I forcefully kissed her on the lips. She started to buck her body, trying to get me off of her. I pressed myself onto her more to hold her down.

I let her out of the kiss and with both hands I tore her tank top completely off and tossed it to the side. She was now in only a grey sports bra and a pair of stripped bikini panties. I slid down and forced opened her legs.

"No,no,no..Oh God please no...", she begged, with her eyes still closed.

My smile widened as I slid my fingers under her panties.

This got a reaction out of her. She let out an ear piercing scream.

I took my free hand and backhanded Rose for a second time tonight. This shut her up.

"You feel nice, but I have something else in mind for you." I released my hand from between her legs and re-tied her legs together. I stood up off the bed, walked over to each hand and untied them, then tied them to each other.

Once I was completely satisfied that she was secured, I pulled her off the bed by the hair and drugged her over to the window. She screamed the ear piercing scream again, so I kicked her in the ribs to shut her up.

"Please, why are you doing this to me?", she cried. Her eyes were now opened.

I bent down to her ear, and with my teeth clinched I said,"_THIS, _is happening to you because you are with Dimitri. I want to make my son hurt for what he did to me and not let me do. The best way Rose, to cause someone hurt and grief is to not go directly after the person, but to go after and hurt the ones that they love...So you were at the right place for me, but wrong one for you today.." I stopped to grab a scarf and tie it around Rose's mouth. I didn't want to hear her scream anymore. It was annoying.

I continued to drag Rose to the window. I needed to get Peter to come inside and watch her, while I gathered somethings that I needed. My plan for Rose had changed and so did the tools that I needed.

I shoved Rose off to the side so I could open the window.

I leaned out the window, but I couldn't see Peter. I yelled out the window, "Peter! Where are you! Come up here now! I need you to watch her!"

No one ever listens to what they are told. I will deal with them later.

I walked over and put my clothes back on, while Rose was practically naked, shaking in the corner.

KAROLINA'S POV

Viktoria was gone about 15 minutes and should be back with Dimitri any second. I hoped they would hurry up. Rose had screamed pretty badly a few times and lord knows what Ivan is doing to her. I would go in myself, but my strength and Sonya's combined is not match for Ivan's and his guards.

All of a sudden Rose's screams stopped. I quickly turned to face Sonya, both of our eyes had gone wide.

"Oh my,Rose!" I whispered a little too loud. "Sonya, I'm going in. He probably knocked her out..Or worse."

I turned around to run inside, but Sonya stopped me. "Wait for Dimitri..He will be here any second...The best thing we can so for Rose is wait for him. I know you want to help, but neither of us can take on Ivan and whoever else is in the house."

Peter had told us that Ivan had two guards in the house with him. One was down stairs and the other one was up stairs, both were probably sleep. He also had told us that all of them were terrified of Ivan and that when Ivan said something, it was never a threat, it was always a promise.

Just then we heard the upstairs window open. Sonya and I had jumped back out of site, we didn't want to tip off Ivan that we were here.

"Peter! Where are you! Come up here now! I need you to watch her!" Ivan yelled out the window.

I looked at Sonya and mouthed "She's still alive!"

"Wha...wha...what do... I do?" Peter stuttered, looking at us for directions.

I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Go in and watch her. If Ivan tries to hurt her again, stall him..Come up with something to keep him away from her until Dimitri gets here... Now go!" I gave him a little shove towards the door.

Peter was only gone a few minutes, when Sonya nudged my shoulder. "Look Lina!...Dimitri is here!"

I turned back around to look. Sure enough, Dimitri was coming, along with Mikhail and Viktoria following close behind.

We raised our hands to show Dimitri where we were. His running pace quickened, if that was at all possible.

When Dimitri reached us, the look he had on his face was terrifying. It was a mixed look of hatred, revenge and something I couldn't place.

"Where is she!", were his first words..

I couldn't speak, I just pointed to the upstairs window.

"Girls, you stay here..Mikhail, come with me...", he said with much authority.

I found my voice. "Dimitri wait!.." He stopped in his tracks and turned only his head to me, waving his hand for me to continue. I rushed my words out, "He has two guards, one upstairs and one downstairs. The short stubby guy is Peter, he is friendly."

Dimitri rushed up to the door, he didn't bother to knock or open the door, he just gave the door one swift kick.

I looked at my sisters and said, "I guess Ivan knows we're here now."

**Sorry it has been a few days. I hoped that you liked this chapter, even thought it is probably the shortest chapter that I have review and any suggestions are welcomed :) **


	9. With ForceYeva's Talk

**With Force**

**DPOV**

I made a few short strides to the front door. I wasn't going to enter quietly, so I took a step back and in one swift motion; I kicked the door in. The wooden door broke away from it's frame and hit the floor with a loud thud. I was making it known to Ivan that I was here.

Mikhail and I were immediately meet by one of Ivan's guards. Without words, Mikhail moved from behind me and charged at the guard.

Without looking at me, Mikhail said, "Go Dimitri! Go find Rose! I can handle this wimp." In the split second before I left the room, I watched as Mikhail's elbow connected with the guards's nose; breaking it and causing blood to spray out.

"IVAN! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FREAKING LOW LIFE!" I yelled, taking the stairs two at a time.

When I reached the top of the stairs my jaw was met by a fist. I stumbled back down two steps before catching ahold of the railing.

The second guard came at me swinging. I was ready this time and was able to dodge his attack. I crouched my tall frame down and spear headed him, causing both of us to fall to the ground.

We both grappled for control, neither one of us was gaining any ground. My breathing was becoming heavy and ragged. I needed to get one up on this guy. I needed to get to Roza.

"Well, well, my boy.. I see that you finally made it. What took you so long?"

With out looking at Ivan and still trying to gain some ground on this guy, I replied, "When I'm done with this guy...You are dead...I kicked your ass once before...This time...You won't survive for... For a third time..."

While all the fighting was going on between me and the guard, we had both managed to get to our feet and were tossing each other against the walls and breaking the furniture that were lining them.

"You can do better than that Lukas!", Ivan said disgustedly from his perch in a doorway.

The guard Lukas, lost his attention to me for a moment and looked at Ivan. This moment gave me the opening that I needed. My leg struck out to it's side and connected with Lukas's mid-section, causing him to stumble. Not wanting to lose my headway, I struck out again causing Lukas to stumble further. He totally lost his footing this time and tumbled backwards down the stairs.

I stood in the hallway breathing heavily, with my fists clinched by my sides. I watched as Lukas was groaning in pain at the bottom of the stairs. I slowly lifted my gaze from him to meet Ivan's blank stare.

"You're Next..." I stated. With that said, I rushed my father. One of us was not making it out of here tonight.

**I'm sorry, but I felt this was the perfect moment to stop this chapter. I know it was a really short one, so to make it up to you, I'm adding Dimitri and Yeva's conversation...On a side note, I think this is my favorite chapter in this story so far...Without further a-do, Yeva and Dimitri's conversation.**

**YEVA'S TALK**

**DPOV**

I was sitting on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands. I cannot believe that I let Ivan get to me like that and for Roza to see it. I had promised myself and my family that I wouldn't let him get to me like that ever again. I feel so ashamed of letting it happened.

While I was drowning in my own self pity, Yeva walked into the room without knocking. She walk right over to me and slapped me on the back of the head.

"Yeva! What was that for?" I said in surprise.

"That was for letting Ivan get to you and...*tap*...this is for not making that man hurt more...And this..." She raised her hand again.

"Ok, ok..I get it" I said moving out of her reach. "You have an odd way of teaching your point." I rubbed the back of his head. For an old lady, she has a pretty good hand on her. I can already feel a lump forming.

"I'm old fashion.", she said shrugging her shoulders. I smiled and laughed at my grandmother. "There is the Dimka I know." She smiled back at me.

Silence followed. Yeva was looking at me, waiting for me to speak. It was crazy _and _scary how that woman knew what you were going go say before you even did.

I turned half ways on the bed, so I could fully look at Yeva, and said, "Yeva...Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Dimka.", she smiled a knowing smile.

"What did you mean when you told Rose at the airport that you were waiting for her? Did you have a vision about her?"

She let out a breath and replied, "Yes Dimka... I did have a vision of Rose."

I was looking at her, waiting for her to elaborate. She let out a breath and said, "I want you to listen to me Dimka. I want you to listen and not say a word until I'm done."

I nodded in agreement and she continued.

"I started seeing bits and pieces of visions about her about six months back. Well, I didn't know it was her at the time. I kept seeing a woman with long brown hair and deep brown eyes. I seen her with you and you were happy. Happier than I have ever seen you. As time went on the visions started to come a bit clearer. I seen you two meeting for the first time at some type of class. I seen you both bumping into each other all the time. I even seen you two, you know." She did this weird hip thrust movement.

"YEVA!", I said embarrassed and my cheeks flushing red.

With a knowing smile she said, "Remember no commenting until I'm finished."

I cannot believe my grandmother had visions of Rose and I making love.

"Can I continue now?" I nodded my head yes.

"The day that you called telling us that you had taken a job teaching a self defense class, is the day the vision stared to change. I seen another man enter the picture, he was new to you but not to her. The visions started to focus more on her. I seen hurt all around her and a lot of darkness, but I couldn't see what the darkness was. All I knew was that this man had caused this darkness around her, but I seen you and you were all full of light. You were her beaken of safety, so to speak. Once the light completely covered you and her, the other man vanished. He will not be a problem for her anymore.

But, again my vision had changed the day before you got here. I was sitting in the living room when it did. I seen you getting on a plane with her to come here, that is when I finally seen her face for the first time. I also started to see the darkness again, it was all over the place so I couldn't see exactly what or who was causing the darkness. I just knew that whatever it was going to be, was going to test both of your strengths. On a better note, I know that you make it through the darkness." she said as her face lightened up a bit.

Silence followed for a few minutes.

When Yeva didn't start talking again, I opened my mouth to speak. "How do you know that we both make it through the darkness?"

A sly smile spread across her lips. "I also see Rose and your future."

I raised my brow and waved my hands for her to continue.

"Now, what would be the fun in you knowing what happens in your future? With that said..."

Yeva got up from sitting beside me and walked out the door, humming, Da da-t-da, da da-t-da.

I just shook my head. "What is that tune she is humming? I cannot place it.", I said to myself.

While I was still looking at the door, still confused at what Yeva just said, Yeva poked her head back in.

With a smile, she said, "Dimka?"

"Yes Yeva?" I replied.

"Don't worry, I have what you will need when you want it. You know what it is. Also, you will be a good one." Then she left again humming the same tune as before. I could also hear her laugh all the way down the hallway.

After a few moments to myself, I laughed trying to wrap my head around what Yeva just said. I hoisted myself off the bed and headed back down stairs to the rest of my family and to my Roza.

**So, what did you think?...On another note, I think I got a bad review from Anon. Read the review and tell me how you took it. Do you agree that I'm making Rose weak? Or do you feel that her character (they way I have her) goes along with my story line?...Thanks to everyone that has been reading my stories. When I first started I didn't think that anyone would read it. Also, thank you to everyone that added my stories to their favorite stories, story alerts, favorite author and author alerts..**


	10. Fight For Your Life

**I want to thank everyone for their kind words and support. I'm not going to let Anon bother me with his/her comment. I actually found it amusing that someone would leave a negative comment and not leave their name. I think that person is jealous...Well enough about that...As always, please read and review :)**

**FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE**

**DPOV**

With fire in my eyes and my fists clinched in rage, I rushed towards Ivan. Ivan was caught off guard for a moment and stumbled back into the room. The weight of my body, went it clashed with his, caused him to fall and slide on the cold floor. He quickly recovered and gotten to his feet.

With loathing written over his face, he said, "Well my boy...I thought we were going to have a nice little family reunion...But, since you are going to behave like that..." Something vicious grew in his eyes and he lunged for me.

I managed to side step most of his initial attack. My shoulder took the brunt of the hit. When he hit my shoulder, a sharp shooting pain stung me in the shoulder.

I didn't let this faze me. I whipped around and grabbed the back of Ivan's shirt, body slamming him into the wall face first. His head swung back and ricocheted off the wall. His eyes went dizzy, but just for a moment.

Ivan's right fist came up to hit me in the jaw,but I blocked it. I then, while I still had him pinned, started to make rapid jabs to his ribs. I managed to do this for about 30 seconds before he was able to shove me off.

I lost my balance and was stumbling off to the side. Taking his chance, he came up and his left foot kicked me in my stomach. That knocked the wind out of me and I dropped to my knees. This gave Ivan the opportunity to land some right and left hooks to my face.

Ivan had me pinned on the floor. I was losing my breath because he had one arm pinned against my an older man, he was strong. With his free hand he grabbed me by the shirt and whispered into my ear, "I know now why you have such an interest in Rose...She feels soooo good on the inside...I know, because I felt her..."

That was all I needed, a serge of adrenaline coursed through my body. I managed to land a right hook to the left of Ivan's face. This caught him off guard and he rolled off of me.

We both rapidly jumped to our feet and started to circle each other, each of us waiting for an opening.

"Ivan, I'm going to make you pay for hurting Roza and the rest of my family. You have always been dead to us, and tonight I'm going to make sure you are unable to ever hurt us again."

"Is that a threat Dimitri?" Ivan said with a smirk across his face, cocking his head to the side.

"No...It's a promise..." I replied, with a smirk of my own.

We continued to circle each other for a few moments. With each circle we made, we kept getting closer and closer to each other.

Neither of us was watching where our feet were going, this was a mistake on both of our parts, but more so for Ivan. While concentrating on my moves, he didn't notice that he had gotten closer to the broken end-table that had happened earlier in our fight. I noticed it a millisecond before his foot stepped down on it, causing him to lose his balance.

He took his eyes off me to look at what he had stepped on, that laps of judgment gave me the opening that I needed to end this standoff.

I spearheaded Ivan back into the wall. His head hit the wall with such force this time that it knocked him out.

His body slid down the wall and slumped to the ground. I braced both of my hands against the wall and started booting my foot to his ribs. With the force that I was kicking and how many times that I did, it would be a miracle if I didn't break any of them.

I put all my anger that I had for him into those kicks. After I was satisfied of the beating I just gave him, I stepped away from my position and surveyed that damaged I just inflicted .He was battered and bruised and blood was coming from the cuts and gashes over the different areas of his face and hands.

I was standing there, my was breath ragged and the adrenaline was still pumping through my body.

I don't know how long I was standing there before I heard the whimper. It was low and I could barely hear it. "Roza!" I thought. My gaze immediately left Ivan's unconscious body and searched the room for Roza.

I started to panic, My eyes couldn't find her. Tears started to fall from my eyes.

I screamed, "ROZA!"

After I yelled her name, I began to hear some banging coming from under the bed. I race over to the bed and dropped my body flat to the floor. I looked under the bed and found Roza.

Rage, directed to Ivan, surged through me at the site of Roza. She was lying under the bed with nothing but her sports bra and her panties eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her hands and feet were bound together with ropes and she was gagged by a scarf. There were cuts and bruises all over her almost naked body.

I got up on one knee and flipped the bed over on its side. While still on my knees, I scooted over to Roza and untied her hands, feet and ungagged her. I cradled her onto my lap and embraced her body to mine, rocking her gently. Her arms flew around my neck and hugged me. She buried her face in my chest and her tears started falling uncontrollably.

"Shh Roza, it's ok...I'm here now..You're going to be alright." I was gently brushing her hair with my free hand. "I'm so so sorry that this has happened to you.. I hope that you can forgive me someday..."

It took her several minutes to stop crying and to find her voice. "Don't...*sniff*...Blame your..*sniff*..self...You...saved me."

I pulled back to be able to look into Roza's eyes. I gave her a small smile, and with my thumb; I wiped the tears from her cheeks and lightly kissed her lips.

In that brief moment, Yeva's conversation clicked. Without another thought I said, "Marry me Roza."

Her eyes widened in shock and new tears threatened to spill over. The look in her eyes told me exactly what my feelings for her were. Her eyes held all my hopes, dreams and all my love.

At first when she answered, I could barely hear her. Then I heard her say louder, "Yes..Yes, I will marry you.." I cupped the side of her face and brought my lips down to meet hers.

Our lips moved in sync, until I heard someone clear their throat. My lips left Roza's and I turned my head to see Mikhail standing in the doorway. With a smile, he said "I hate to interrupt. But... I don't know about you but I want to get out of this hell hole."

I stood up, took my hoddie off and put it on Roza to cover her up a bit. I took one last look at Ivan's still unconscious body and walked out the door.

Roza took a few steps and stumbled from weakness. I picked her up bridal style and carried her outside.

On the walk out, Mikhail looked at me and said with a chuckle, "You look like crap."

"You do too.." I replied with a small chuckle of my own.

Silence came between us. I looked over at Mikhail and said very small, "Thanks Mik..." Was all I could choke out without starting to cry again. Mikhail just put a knowing hand on my shoulder and we both walked out the door, with Roza silent in my arms.

It was a tight fit, but all six of us climbed into the car to drive back to the house. When we got there, I lifted a now sleeping Roza out of the car and carried her to our room. Viktoria had followed us to the room and while I was holding Roza, Viktoria pulled back the blankets then left the room.

I gently laid Roza on the bed, being careful not to wake her. I removed my sneakers and crawled into bed beside her, wrapping my arms around her. Without opening her eyes, she snuggled closer to me,burying her head my chest. I kissed her forehead and soon found sleep myself.

I was surprised that I wasn't awakened by nightmares of the nights I awoke, Roza was not in bed beside me. I could hear laughter coming from down stairs, a smile came across my face from hearing the laughter.

I tossed the blankets off of me and jumped out of bed. I was too absorbed with the laughter from down stairs and was startled when I heard, "It's about time!"

I jumped back in surprise. "Yeva! You almost scared the living day lights out of me...How long have you been watching me sleep?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Too long..It is mid afternoon.."

My thoughts then went straight to Roza. I went to walk out of the room to go to her, but Yeva put her hand on my chest to stop me.

Without saying anything else to me, she put something in my hand, stood up on her toes to give me a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door with that knowing smirk of hers.

I watched her walk out the door before looking at what she placed in my hands. She had placed a red worn out velvet box in my hands. I opened it up to reveal a small elegant tear drop diamond ring inside. It was beautiful. It was the same ring that my grandfather had given to Yeva when he asked her to marry him over 60 years ago.

I let out a slight laugh and shook my head. "Yeva.." I said amused. "You did say that you had what I needed when I needed it.."

I clutched my fist around the tiny red worn out velvet box and with a whole heart, I walked out the bedroom door to be with my family.

**So...what did you all think? **

**Please review :)**


	11. Twice Surprised

**I want to thank everyone for reading my stories. I want to especially thank those who review pretty well every chapter. Dimka's Chick, ItaSaku1, NecholeEJ, Chelseajaybaybeh, lovingbites, loveNEVERdies34, just to name a few and if I forgot anyone I'm sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review :)**

**TWICE SURPRISED**

**RPOV**

I woke up from a dream-less sleep, which I was grateful for considering the nights events. I didn't need anymore nightmares.

I lifted my head and found that Dimitri was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful and cute, I could watch him sleep forever. His shoulder length brown hair was a tangled mess and was slightly covering a bruise that was starting to show on his face.

I gently, with a brush of my hand, tucked the tangled hair behind his ear and lightly kissed the bruise. I made a mental note to kiss the rest of his unseen bruises later.

I could hear people up and about down stairs and even though I would love to stay and watch Dimitri sleep, I was also wondering how everyone else was dealing with what had happened.

Quietly and carefully, so not to wake Dimitri, I untangled myself from him and got out of bed. I still had Dimitri's hoodie on so I just grabbed a pair of shorts to put on. I walked over to Dimitri's side of the bed and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. He smiled, but still stayed asleep. I tipped toed out of the room and went down stairs.

Before I reached the stairs I came face to face with Yeva, she gave me a kiss on my cheek and padded where she kissed. She stared into my eyes and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. She removed her hand and walked into Dimitri and I's room.

When I was almost at the bottom of the stairs I could hear a few familiar voices. Voices of people that I didn't expect to see until I got back state side.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked questionably, rounding the corner that lead to the kitchen.

The talking stopped and everyone turned towards me as I entered the kitchen.

My parents both rushed to my side and pulled me into a family hug.

"Oh my poor child..I'm so glad that you are alright.", my mom said squeezing me a bit tighter. She felt me flinch and released me. "Oh, Honny.. I'm sorry.."

"It's ok Mom.. I'm ok, a bit roughed up, but I'm ok." This was a surprising truth. Yes I went though alot in the past 12 or so hours, but I felt like I was ok. I guess it came from the years of putting up with the abuse from Adrian.

I turned to face my Dad. His face showed mixed emotions. Love for me, hate and anger for I assume, Ivan.

"Is that a tear I see Old Man?" I said, tempting to break the tension in the room.

A sad smile lifted up the corners of his lips as he walked back to me. Without saying a word, he put a hand on each side of my face and kissed my forehead.

"Love you too Dad." My Dad never needed to say the words _I love you_, for me to know what he wanted to say. I knew how he felt about what had happened to me last night. I also knew he was plotting his own revenge on Ivan, just by now knowing what he did before he met my mother. I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?", my Dad said with a quizzical look.

"Knowing your past now Dad, I can just picture what you have in store for Ivan." I padded him on the back and walked over to the table where everyone else was sitting.

Oleana had a beautiful spread of assorted foods across the long table. There were different sliced cheeses, deli meats, crackers, biscuits, fruits and some foods I didn't recognize.

There were different conversations going on around me, but I was famished and was looking at the food, trying to find what I wanted to eat.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Oleana said to me with an amused smile on her face. She placed a freshly made sliced loaf of black bread in front of me. I gave her an appreciative smile as she walked over to my parents to see if they wanted anything. I giggled to myself, heaven forbid someone go hungry in her home.

The conversations we light and no one talked about what had happened last night. Everyone wanted to move on from it, which I was very grateful for.

I turned around in my chair to face my parents. "You two never told me what you are doing here in Russia?" I took a grape and popped it into my mouth.

"Well, we got a phone call just after you landed here, telling us to fly to Russia...When you get a call from a scary old russian lady telling you to get your butt to Russia, you get your butt to Russia... That Yeva...She scares me.." My Dad said with a little quiver of his body.

That is when the whole room erupted in laughter.

When I thought I had suppressed my laughter enough I said to my Dad, "My Dad...Zemy..Is scared of a little old lady?..." I lost it laughing again, I couldn't contain it any longer.

"Hey, it's not that funny..She is scary...", he replied with mock hurt.

My Mom chimed in, "We were also informed that we had to help our daughter plan her wedding."

"Wait..What?..How did you find out before? Dimitri only asked me several hours ago and you must have already been in the air when he asked.

It was Viktoria that answered that question. "Yeva told us yesterday when you, Dimitri and Paul went to the market.. She also said that she had called and told your parents and that they were on their way to Russia."

"Nothing is ever going to be a secret again with Yeva around.", I said to myself smiling.

I let out a small giggle and replied to no one, "Of course Yeva knew."

"So, I was the last to know?", I said looking at everyone. No one said a word, they all just smiled and nodded their head.

With a dramatic sigh I said, "Well, we are only missing one thing then..."

From behind me I heard Dimitri say, "The Ring."

We all turned to face Dimitri, who had just entered the room behind Yeva. Happy tears were brimming my eyes. I rose from my seat and walked over to a Dimitri who was down on bended knee.

"RoseMarie Hathaway-Mazur..Would you do me the kind honor of becoming my wife?"

For a brief moment time stood still and there was no one around but Dimitri and me. I looked Dimitri in the eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes held everything of mine. The held my world, my love and the rest of my life.

For the second time in less than 12 hours, I said, " Yes...Yes Dimitri I will marry you."

**I'm posing a question to everyone, the majority will decide how I proceed with this story.**

**Should I continue with this story (as in write more chapters)? Or Should I do this story as a trilogy? **

**Please I want to hear from everyone...**


	12. Wedding Day

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I got side tracked reading a new series. The series is called **_**FIFTY SHADES**__, _**I'm still on the first book. Anyone under the age of 18 should not read it. It is very detailed in the details of the book.. This is the last chapter of this story. I will be making a third part to it, but not right away. I thank everyone for their kind words of support. Thanks for reading and as always, please enjoy and review.**

**RPOV**

I cannot believe that today is the day, the day that I become Mrs. Dimitri Belikov. We wanted to have a small wedding, but my Mother and Dimitri's Mother had other plans. The only thing that Dimitri and I had a say in was what we were wearing.

Dimitri was wearing a black three piece suit with a chocolate brown necktie and cuff links that were in the shape of roses. His shoulder length deep brown hair, was tied back at the nape of his neck with a few strands tucked behind his ears because they were not long enough and kept slipping out of his ponytail.

He looks so nervous standing under the the rose and lily covered arch. He is talking to his best man Mikhail and his other friend Jessie. Well, the other two men are doing most of the talking, Dimitri is just nodding and glancing towards the house. Every time I see him look this way I quickly close the curtain back over, I don't want him to see me before I walk down the aisle.

My Dad flew all of my friends over to Russia for my wedding. It was such short notice no one would have had the chance to save for it. I was so glad that they were all able to make it, it wouldn't be the same with out them. They all helped me through a lot and it wouldn't have been right not having them here.

I was standing in Viktoria's bedroom at the window trying to peek at Dimitri through the curtains, thinking of the huge surprise I have for him,when my Dad walks in the room.

"Are you ready?...It's time..."

I turn from the window to look at my father. His eyes are glassy with the threat of tears and he breaths out a breath.

"Dad, don't you dare cry, because if you do I will again and Lissa will kill me for having to do my makeup for a third time." wagging my finger warningly at him.

He puts his fatherly smile on so to try and not cry. He takes a few short steps towards me and grasps my hands in his. "My Baby Girl...You look so, so beautiful...It seems like only yesterday that your mother and I were taking you home from the hospital."

He gives me a small kiss on the cheek and loops his right arm through my left and we walk down the stairs.

Waiting in the kitchen is Lissa, who is my maid of honor, Viktoria who is my other bridesmaid and Paul who is the ring bearer. Lissa and Viktoria clap and smile excitedly as I entered the room.

Lissa walks over to me and hands me my bouquet of roses and lilies."You look so beautiful Rose...Are you ready?" I just nod my head.I fear that if I let my words out I will cry.

We all walk out the kitchen door with Paul in the lead. We stop for a moment so Lissa and Viktoria can fluff the back of my dress out. In that brief moment I look up at my Dad. He pats my arm with his free hand and smiles a sad happy smile.

Lissa and Viktoria takes their places in front of me, then we round the corner to head up the aisle.

I'm standing at the foot of the aisle waiting for my turn to go down. My gaze is looking down. My father pats my arm, singling that it is our turn.

I slowly lifted my gaze from my feet and found myself staring into deep chocolate brown eyes. The only eyes that I could see, everyone else has disappeared.

**DPOV**

Today is the day that Roza becomes my Wife.

How could one person have me so nervous. I barely register that Mikhail and Jessie are talking to me. I'm too busy taking peeks at Viktoria's bedroom window, I know that my life is standing just beyond the curtains. Everytime that I peek that way, I see the curtain falling back into place.

I also glance at the crowd of family and friends that have gathered on such short notice. It is two weeks to the day that I asked Roza to be my wife. It is so nice that all of her family and friends were able to make it over from the states.

"Dimitri? Are you even listening to me?" Mikhail says with a laugh.

"To be honest Mik, I haven't heard a word anyone has said to me all day." I reply.

Mikhail and Jessie each put a reassuring grip on my shoulder.

Smart mouth Jessie says, "Don't worry Dimka. I left a very detailed letter on how to do it on the bed at the cabin. So you don't need to worry about not knowing how to...OW!..." I didn't let him finish. Mikhail and I both slapped him in the back of the head.

My gaze was to the ground, when Mikhail nudged me. I lifted my gaze from the ground to look at him. All he did was point and everyone disappeared.

I stood at the head of the aisle staring into the eyes of the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. She was wearing a simple white strapless gown with a chocolate brown sash around the middle. Her hair was in loose curls pulled off to one side with a lily holding it in place. Around her neck, was a necklace and earring set with a tear drop in the shape of a rose. She took my breath away.

Abe had placed Roza's hand in mine then disappeared with the rest of the crowd.

I remember only staring into Roza's eyes and repeating some words after the Father. When I finally got to kiss my bride, the crowd of people came back into focus and everyone was up on their feet.

As Roza Belikov and I, Dimitri Belikov, walked down the aisle, we were greeted by tears and laughters of joy.

RPOV

Lissa and I were sitting on the back porch watching our family and friends dance and have fun at the reception. Dimitri had excused himself to go to the bathroom. It has been the only time that he has left my side all evening.

Our wedding reception was not like a normal wedding reception. It was more like a backyard picnic with all of our family and friends. It was nice and simple. I think my mother and mother-in-law did wonderfully in planing this day. I couldn't have had asked for anything better.

As the sun started to set, someone had started a fire pit off to the side and someone else started to pass around red solo cups of something.

Dimitri walks back over to were Lissa and I are sitting. He has three cups in hand. He passes one to Lissa, one he keeps and he passes me the third cup.

"What's this?" I ask.

With a smile that reaches up on one side, Dimitri replies, "A russian tradition. This is for the speeches. After whoever wants to makes a speech, we all take a drink of this."

With a sniff of the cup, I pass it back to Dimitri with my gaze to the ground, his smile fades.

"I cannot drink this. It's vodka." I say, trying to act unaffected by the sudden disappearance of his smile.

I look back up into his eyes and don't say another word. I wish that he would clue in as to _why_ I cannot drink the vodka.

With his smile gone and his voice found, he says, "Why? You had russian vodka before. You said that you liked it."

With my smile hidden no longer, I was tackled into a sideways hug by Lissa who was the first one to clue in. Dimitri just looked stunned by Lissa sudden show of affection.

"Clue in Dimitri...What is the only thing that could make a woman not take a drink of alcohol?" By this time Lissa was on her feet, holding Dimitri by the shoulders looking into his blank stare.

Dimitri's smile started to spread across his lips as realization hit him. The red solo cups,filled with russian vodka,went flying as Dimitri scooped me up into a hug.

**DPOV**

I was staring into Lissa's eyes and her words hit me. Finally it had clicked. Without thinking, I tossed aside the red solo cups and scooped Roza into a hug.

I didn't think that this day could get any better, I was proved wrong yet again.

I pulled back from the hug to look at Roza. I could see that her facial expression was the same as my own, the biggest brightest smile was on Roza's face.

"Are you sure?" I asked and all she could do was nod yes. I pulled my Roza and our baby back into a hug.

Lissa whispered, "Umm...People are staring now."

I released Roza from the hug and locked our fingers together. We faced our family and friends, who were all staring at us.

Before turning my gaze from Roza, I placed a simple kiss on her lips and placed my free hand over her pregnant belly. I pulled my eyes from Roza and looked out over the crowd of our family and friends. With happy tears escaping my eyes I said, "We are having a baby."

Yeva was the first to move and come over to us. She started shaking her finger in Roza's face. "I knew you would bring me a great-grand baby...I couldn't have asked for anyone better for my..Our Dimka." I resisted to let a laugh escape. The look on Roza's face was priceless.

Yeva turned her gaze to me. Her hard expression lightened. She padded me on the cheek and said, "Dimka..Don't worry...I already told you that you will be a good one." She gave each Roza and I a kiss on our cheeks and walked away.

A few steps away she stops and turns around. With that knowing smile of hers, she says, "You will need to buy two of everything." She winks and continues to walk away.

Both Roza and I turn to look at each other. She speaks first, "Did Yeva just tell us we are having twins?" I shake my head yes. Then we both look down at the unseen babies in her belly.

Early the next morning I awake before Roza. I do not move out of bed, I just lay there watching my wife and the mother of my soon to be born children sleep.

Very quietly and gently I move down the bed, trying not to wake Roza. I remove part of the sheet to expose Roza's belly and place two kisses on her belly, one for each of our babies.

In a gentle whisper I say, "My life is complete." I lay my head gently on Roza pregnant belly. I draped one arm over Roza and our babies, I hug them all while I drift back to sleep.

**So what do you think? I'm going to do this story as a trilogy. I am going to take two weeks off of writing before I post the next part of this story. I'm going to try and have several chapters written before I post. Thank you to all my readers and I will talk to you all when I get back from vacation.**


End file.
